A color display device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known for instance from WO 98/18148. Said known color display device comprises a phosphor pattern which includes sub-patterns of phosphor regions luminescing red, green and blue light (hereinafter also referred to as ‘red’, ‘green’ and ‘blue’ phosphors). Colored layers (also referred to as color-filter layers) are provided under phosphor regions of corresponding color. The color filter layer absorbs incident light of different wavelengths than the light emitted by the relevant phosphor. This leads to a reduction of the diffuse reflection of incident light and to an improved contrast of the picture displayed. In addition the color filter layer may absorb a part of the emission radiated by the relevant phosphor, for instance emission peaks outside the wanted portion the visible spectrum, improving the color point of the relevant phosphor. The known color display device comprises at least a blue color filter layer.
There is ever greater emphasis on picture quality. The human eye is in particular very sensitive to inhomogeneities in the displayed image. The known device may suffer from such defects.
To reduce or overcome inhomogeneity in the displayed image is an object of the invention.